


What a Specific Favor

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Developing Friendships, Episode: s01 Le Pharaon | The Pharaoh, Gen, Kwami Swap, Male-Female Friendship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Does Not Have a Crush on Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Trust, not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Marinette gets a call from Adrien to bring Alya to the Louvre.Extremely suspicious, but he is her newcinnamon rollfriend....Ok. Why not?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	What a Specific Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette and Adrien's friendship is explored... ish? I dunno. I need to explore these two somewhere hahahahaha

" _ **What I got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life?**_ "

"That's where the book went..." Marinette watched the latest video of her friend, recalling Misterbug asking her to find that very same book title yesterday. The crimson hero told her he borrowed it from a friend and he cannot let anyone learn about it. However, it begs the question whether her partner is in fact the same grade level as her. "What are the odds?"

"What if you know him outside the mask..." Plagg munched on the Camembert _she asked a penpal to bring over from Normandy_. "...when you can spend your time enjoying _this beauty_?"

"I dunno..." Marinette tapped her fingers, staring at the screen. "We can't all handle the stench of _that_ cheese."

"More for me then." Plagg cheered, licking the gooey inside of the white-moldy cheese.

"What a glut." Marinette yawned, stretching her arms. She was about to type Jagged Stone's Utube account for the latest videos until her phone started buzzing and playing music.

**♪**

"Who is it?" Plagg asked as Marinette squinted at the caller.

"Adrien. Now be quiet. (Marinette told her cheesy cat before picking up the phone.) Good day!" Marinette crossed her leg and looked outside the window, making her voice sound gruff. "This is the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. What would you like to order?"

 **"I'm not ordering anything at the moment. I was actually hoping to talk with Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"** Adrien asked and Marinette giggled. Adrien told her off, _but he doesn't sound that angry_. **"Very funny, Marinette!"**

"I-I know! How can you fall for that?" Marinette sighed, wiping a tear about to fall from her face. She can't believe her friend is this innocent. 'He might as well take Misterbug's throne as King of Cinnamon!'

"Ok. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. (Marinette said after she heard Adrien huff.) No more jokes. I promise. Serious Mari mode on!" Marinette is still smiling though, finding her prank funny. "By the way, I'm guessing you got my number from Nino?"

**"Yes...?"** Adrien hesitated and Marinette nodded slowly. She waited for her classmate to talk, not disappointed at his following request. **"Do you remember the exhibition at the Louvre?"**

"Yes. Alix' dad is the director of the current exhibition." Marinette turned back to face her desktop, searching the time schedule and tour hours. "Why?"

 **"Can you and Alya check it out for me?"** Adrien asked and Marinette stared at her phone to see if he's not pranking her. _He sounds sincere-_ **"And ask her to bring Misterbug's book."**

"Okay?" Marinette's paranoia radar is rising and suddenly, cinnamon roll might actually be sinnamon roll. "But why don't you ask Nino instead of me?"

 **"I.. Because Nino's busy and you're closest to Alya."** Adrien barely recovered from his shock. _That means he hasn't talked to Nino yet._ Marinette lightly shook her head. **"I... I was told by a friend that there's a specific item there which would talk about... Misterbug?"**

"..." Marinette theorized a couple of possibilities with one sentence: (1) Adrien is working with Alix to prank her; (2) Adrien might be affiliated with Misterbug; (3) Adrien might be a die hard Misterbug fan and; (4) Adrien plans on taking Alya on a date!

"You aren't going to ask Alya on a date _right_?" Marinette can't take risks. She recently got Alya and Nino together, but if Adrien (who thousands of fans would want to date) court Alya then Nino needs to step up his game. _Marinette might also need to tell Chloé so the aristocrat will distract sunshine._

" **No! I just want you guys to...** " Adrien is taking a while to finish his sentence. He may be getting coached by someone. Marinette's theory that he's friends with Misterbug is starting to look feasible. **"Improve the Ladyblog! It would be really neat if Alya can connect history to our heroes."**

"Uh-huh..." Marinette is trying to make a decision whether or not to help him. If she asks Alya to come over with the book and Alya loses the book after they leave, Alya would think she's conspiring against her. If she doesn't do what Adrien asks and later learns from Misterbug about his friendship with the model, Marinette might lose her friendship with both heroes.

 **"Please, Marinette?"** Adrien pleaded. _The guy really resorted to pleading?_ Adrien asked, **"I promise you two won't regret it!"**

"All right.." Marinette gave in.

'Really?' Plagg raised an eyebrow at his kitten and Marinette nodded. Plagg huffed as Marinette shut down her desktop.

 **"Thank you, Marinette!"** Adrien said, cheerful. Marinette can even imagine the smile on the other side of the phone. **"Send me a text when you get there."**

"That sounds very suspicious, Agreste." Marinette teased, standing up and grabbing her jacket. "And I thought you were nice."

 **"I am nice!"** Adrien defended his honor. **"Oh. This is about the text message isn't it? I have a good explanation for that. You see, I-"**

"You don't have to explain. I was teasing." Marinette explained, opening her purse so Plagg can enter her purse. "I know you don't have an evil bone in your body. I'll tell you when we get there. Bye, Adrien."

 **"Thank you again, Marinette. See you later!"** Adrien replied back before ending the call. Not having the last words sink in, Marinette switched to text Alya. Her friend who is most likely deciphering the book as she speak.

"Are we really going there?" Plagg pouted and Marinette smiled when she got an affirmative (with emojis) from her bestie. "And what if you two don't find the connection?"

"I trust Adrien, no matter how awkward he may be." Marinette admitted. She doesn't know the full idea, but if this will make Adrien happy then why not? _Besides, Adrien might actually be the friend Misterbug borrowed the book from._ Marinette climbed down the stairs. 'Time to head to the Egyptian exhibit.'

**Author's Note:**

> Cat!Mari is chill bean and Plagg lazy cat.
> 
> Reason for Bug!Adrien's delay is because sheltered bean is being coached by Tikki.


End file.
